How Being Obsessed Can Affect Your Life
by Kachie
Summary: The title says it all


How Being Obsessed Can Affect Your Life  
  
I walked through the hall, my head down, deep in thought, and BANG! I look up and se another person staring down at me, an annoyed expression on their face. I mumble a sorry and continue walking. One in a lifetime thing right? Wrong! It happens at least twice a week, and why? Why? Because, I, Kachie, have an addiction. . That addiction, ladies and gentlemen, is to Ranma.  
  
Why is it an addiction you ask? That is if you Are actually reading this and are wondering 'how being obsessed can affect your life," then you might indeed be pondering this. Think of it this way. . me and Ranma 1/2, we're like peanut butter and jelly, Tom and Jerry, Laurel and Hardy, Romeo and Juliet, Rain and Bows. . well, at least that's the way I see it.   
I have a mallet. . yes, I do have a mallet. It appears when I'm angry, annoyed, or sometimes just because I'm bored. Does this have anything to do with my addiction? I'm not really sure, I just felt like telling everyone that I have a mallet. . I love my mallet. . . . . When I'm angry, I mutter baka, over and over again. People look at me strangely, and I grin widely in response. Does this have anything to do with my addiction? Maybe. . .either that or I'm just a real life Akane. . no, even better, I'm a Kachie who is like Akane waiting for a certain fiancé, because I can't be Akane. . because Akane and all the other Ranma characters are real. . they are, I know it! So what if they're like in their twenties by now, they have to be real!!! And Jesankyo does exist!! It does! I've been there! I'm cursed to turn into a cabbit whenever I'm hit with cold water. And, let me tell you, although cabbits are cool to look at, it's hell to be one! I don't know what's worse, the glomping accompanied with 'so cuuute!' or the nonstop craving for carrots. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. . now where was I, oh yeah, my addiction to Ranma. Maybe this would work better if I gave a few examples of the chaos that ensues when you are an obsessed one like me.  
Well, let's see, first there's that incessant habit of speaking in broken English, a definite result from that bimboish Amazon. Then there's the cooking! Ever find yourself deliberately messing something up so you could say you're even more like a certain tomboy? "What you do That for?" has become one of my phrases used for a response to any slight injustice that falls on me. I get a bad grade and the immediate response is 'the vengeance of heaven is slow but sure." Then there's my fanfiction. For those of you who have read my stories, (and if you haven't, get away from this and read them now! Please. . ), you might have noticed that a few might be a little pointless, maybe even ridicules. (Ask some of the not very nice reviewers who read Truth. . ::rubs her head gently::: being hit with a table is not exactly pleasant) Truth is actually one of my rather tame attempts at fanfiction. At every situation I see, any movie or story I read, music I listen to, I try to put it into the form of a Ranma fanfiction. It's insane. Sometime, I even make stories in my head that go along with other people's fanfiction. Every song, it's like, would Ranma sing this? How about Akane? I bet she would sing this after the whole Saffron thing, it depicts her feelings perfectly. I mean, the possibilities are endless, and because of that fact, my mind is constantly throwing me ideas because it knows the well will never be exhausted.  
Sometimes my friends ask me why I love Ranma so much. I can understand why they can be annoyed by the series or the manga because it doesn't give the ending that would satisfy them. But if you think about it, say our favorite couple did confess their love and get married, would that really be them? I don't think so. That last panel where they run off to school together, but this time with Ranma not on the fence symbolized the change that has happened in their relationship. You know she loves him from the Nabiki fiancé episode, and you know he loves her from the whole Saffron thing; the fact that they don't know about the other's feelings is just a technicality. You know they'll eventually get married, but you also know that it's gonna take a while because of all the chaos that happens around them. Besides, if the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi did really complete the series with the marriage and everything, where would we fanfic writers be?  
Anyway, I seem to have strayed from the topic at hand, but. . well . .too bad. I just needed something to write, and afraid that some weird story that would create more people armed with tables aimed at me, I just decided to rant and give it a title that might make people want to read.  
  
Conclusion (that actually has nothing to do with the real topic): Ranma and Akane belong together. You don't believe me? There's proof that they love each other. Take a look at the NEW RANMA1/2 translations project. He admits that he loves her, he may not say it, but he thinks it, and thoughts are the most honest form of communication. So sorry Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi (you're crazy if you even attempt the last one. . unless you completely change her character) fans, it won't work. If Ranma does end up with one of them, it's because of some terrible misunderstanding, or because it was Akane's dying wish. He cares about Akane first and foremost, which can obviously be seen throughout the anime and the manga. So tough! That is all.  



End file.
